1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to stacked electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
In information technology, D-Sub connectors are widely adopted in computers and the like, in order to reduce the space which various kinds of electrical connectors occupy, connectors could be arranged in a stacked manner, for example, a plurality of audio jack connectors may be configured on a lower level, while a D-sub connector is located above the audio jack connectors, in this way, the D-sub connector and the audio jack connectors commonly defines a connector assembly and make the most of the inner space of the computer to be more compact.
Since the D-sub connector is arranged on a higher level, contacts of the D-sub connector is definitely configured to have a large length. The long contacts each includes a vertical retaining portion of a large length to be mounted onto to a printed circuit board, upon assembling the long contacts to the printed circuit board, the vertical retaining portion tends to move upwardly and deflect, thereby making it difficult to attach the long contact to the printed circuit board. Moreover, the predetermined shape of the long contact is destroyed.